Chapter 14
"THE SIBLINGS (1)" Featued Duel: Naomi Jinsei vs. Edna Turn 1: Edna * Normal Summons "Sky Hunter". * Special Summons "Soaring Swallow". * Overlays her two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Sky Ambush RK-III". ** The effect of "Sky Hunter" activates (Naomi's hand: 5 → 4). * Activates the effect of "Sky Ambush RK-III" twice (Naomi's hand: 4 → 3 → 2). * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Naomi (Naomi's hand: 2 → 3) * Activates the effect of "Thunder Sea Horse", adding 2 "Kaminari's Noble Miko" to her hand (Naomi's hand: 3 → 4). ** Edna chains with her Set "Magical Thorn" (Naomi 4000 → 3500). * Sets 1 monster (Naomi's hand: 4 → 3). * Sets 2 cards (Naomi's hand: 3 → 1). Turn 3: Edna * Ranks "Sky Ambush RK-III" Up into "Sky Ambush RK-V". ** Activates its effect, discarding one of Naomi's "Kaminari's Noble Miko" (Naomi's hand: 1 → 0). ** The effect of "Magical Thorn" activates (Naomi 3500 → 3000). * Normal Summons "Agile Bird". * Attacks and destroys Naomi's Set "Kaminari's Noble Miko" with "Sky Ambush RK-V". * Attacks directly with "Agile Bird" (Naomi 3000 → 1600). * Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Naomi (Naomi's hand: 0 → 1) * Edna activates her Set "Drop Off" (Naomi's hand: 1 → 0). ** The effect of "Magical Thorn" activates (Naomi 1600 → 1100). Continues in the next chapter. Featued Duel: Kankuro vs. Stevan Turn 1: Stevan (Kankuro's Deck: 40 → 35) * Activates "Doubtful Trade" (Kankuro's Deck: 35 → 33) * Activates "Level Limit - Area B". * Normal Summons "Destiny HERO - Defender". ** The effect of "Level Limit - Area B" changes it to Defense Position. Turn 2: Kankuro (Kankuro's Deck: 33 → 32) * The effect of "Destiny HERO - Defender" activates (Kankuro's Deck: 32 → 31). * Activates "Reverse World's Gates". * Sets a monster and 3 cards. Turn 3: Stevan * Activates "Cup of Ace", which lands on "Heads". * Activates "Infinite Greed". * Sets a monster. Turn 4: Kankuro (Kankuro's Deck: 31 → 30) * The effect of "Destiny HERO - Defender" activates (Kankuro's Deck: 30 → 29). * Activates "Heavy Storm". ** Stevan activates his Set "Dark Bribe" (Kankuro's Deck: 29 → 28). * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter". ** Its effect activates, targeting "Level Limit - Area B". *** Stevan uses the effect of "Infinite Greed" to change the target to "Destiny HERO - Defender". Turn 5: Stevan * Activates "Cup of Ace", which lands on "Tails" (Kankuro's Deck: 28 → 26). * Flip Summons "Hiro's Shadow Scout" (Kankuro's Deck: 26 → 23). Kankuro draws "Reversed Bribe", "Reverse Stream" and "Twilight Soldier"; "Reverse Stream" is discarded. * Sets a monster. * Sets a card. Turn 6: Kankuro (Kankuro's Deck: 23 → 22) * Flip Summons "Reverse World's Light Gardna". * Overlays "Reverse World's Light Gardna" and "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter" to Xyz Summon "Muzurhythm the String Djinn". * Attacks "Hiro's Shadow Scout" with "Muzurhythm the String Djinn", activating its effect. ** Stevan uses the effect of "Infinite Greed" to change the target to his Set monster, which is "Boh". *** "Boh" is destroyed and its effect activates (Kankuro's Deck: 22 → 20). * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Life Producer" and activates its effect. * Tunes "Reverse World's Life Producer" and the "Reverse Token" to Synchro Summon "Fiendish Jailer". ** Activates its effect, negating "Infinite Greed". * Sets 1 card. Turn 7: Stevan * Switches "Hiro's Shadow Scout" to Defense Position. * Activates "Mutual Charge", adding 2 "Destiny HERO - Defender" to his hand. * Normal Summons a second "Destiny HERO - Defender". ** The effect of "Level Limit - Area B" changes it to Defense Position. * Sets 1 card. Turn 8: Kankuro (Kankuro's Deck: 20 → 19) * The effect of "Destiny HERO - Defender" activates (Kankuro's Deck: 19 → 18). * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Dark Invader" with its effect. * Normal Summons "Twilight Soldier". ** The effect of "Level Limit - Area B" changes it to Defense Position. * Attacks "Hiro's Shadow Scout" with "Reverse World's Dark Invader". ** Stevan activates his Set "Book of Eclipse". *** Kankuro activates his Set "Reversed Bribe". **** Stevan activates his Set "Dark Bribe" (Kankuro's Deck: 18 → 17). ***** Since "Fiendish Jailer" was Set, its negating effect no longer applies. * Sets 1 card. * During the End Phase, Kankuro's monsters are flipped face-up (Kankuro's Deck: 17 → 13). Turn 9: Stevan * Flip Summons "Hiro's Shadow Scout" (Kankuro's Deck: 13 → 10). * Activates "One Day of Peace" (Kankuro's Deck: 10 → 9). * Activates "Book of Eclipse". * During the End Phase, Kankuro's monsters are flipped face-up (Kankuro's Deck: 9 → 5). * Activates his Set "Needle Ceiling", destroying all of Kankuro's monsters. Continues in the next chapter. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Featured duel: Sosuke vs. Mashiro Turn 1: Sosuke * Activates the effect of "Angelice". * Activates "Veil of Darkness". * Activates "Ritual Recharge", discarding "Contract Demon". ** Adds "Crossroads Ritual" to his hand. * Sets a monster. * Sets a card. (hand 4) Turn 2: Mashiro * Normal Summons "Reptale Ch.I: The Cunning Iguanna". ** Sends "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" to the Graveyard. * Attacks and destroy's Sosuke's Set "Djinn Disserere of Rituals" with "Iguanna". * Sets 2 cards. (hand 3) Turn 3: Sosuke * "Veil of Darkness": Discards "Djinn Hosteler of Rituals" and "Shadow Demon", until he draws "Terraforming". ** The effect of "Shadow Demon" activates; he adds "Contract Demon". * Activates "Terraforming", adding "Dark Crossroads". * Activates "Dark Crossroads". * Activates "Crossroads Ritual", tributing both "Djinns" in his Graveyard to Ritual Summon "Contract Demon" (ATK 1400) (unaffected by Traps). ** The effect of "Dark Crossroads" activates, returning "Hosteler" to the Graveyard. ** The effect of "Hosteler" activates, adding "Djinn Presider of Rituals" to his hand. ** The effect of "Contract Demon" activates (Sosuke 4000 → 3500). * Activates "Earth Chant", tributing "Presider" in his hand and "Hosteler" in his Graveyard to Ritual Summon "Shackle Demon" (ATK 2500 → 2700) (when it destroys a monster, draw 1 card) ** The effect of "Hosteler" activates, adding "Djinn Releaser of Rituals" to his hand. * Activates the effect of "Shackle", targeting "Iguanna". * Attacks "Iguanna" with "Shackle" (ATK 3100). ** Mashiro activates his Set "Damage = Reptile" and "Viper's Grudge". ** "Iguanna" is destroyed (Mashiro 4000 → 2700). *** "Shackle" sends "Djinn Demolisher of Rituals" to the Graveyard, also, Sosuke draws 1 card. *** "Damage = Reptile" Special Summons "Reptale Ch.XIV: The Solidary Tartuana". *** "Viper's Grudge" Special Summons "Terrene Toothed Tsuchinoko". **** The effect of "Tsuchinoko" changes all other monsters to face-down Defense Position. ***** Sosuke activates his Set "Blue Field". * Attacks and destroys "Tsuchinoko" with "Contract Demon" (ATK 1400 → 1700 → 2100) (Mashiro 2700 → 2200). * Sets 1 card. (hand 2) Turn 4: Mashiro (hand 4) * Flip Summons "Tartuana". * Normal Summons "Reptale Ch.III: The Ambushing Snake". ** Special Summons "Reptale Ch.IV: The Challenging Alligator". * Overlays "Snake" and "Alligator" for "Mutant Commander". ** Activates its effect, Special Summoning "Alligator". * Overlays "Alligator" and "Tartuana" for "King of the Feral Imps". ** Activates its effect, detaching "Alligator" and adding "Kagetokage" to his hand. (hand 5) * Overlays "Commander" and "King" for "Echidna, Mother of all Monsters" (ATK 2800). * Attacks "Contract" (ATK 1400) and "Shackle Demon" (ATK 2700) with "Echidna". ** Sosuke activates his Set "Blue Space". *** Mashiro negates with "Echidna" and adds "Snake" to his hand. (hand 6) ** Sosuke's monsters are destroyed (Sosuke 3500 → 2100 → 2000). * Sets 2 cards. (hand 4) Turn 5: Sosuke * Activates "Preparation of Rites", adding "Mercenary Demon" and "Crossroads Ritual" to his hand. (hand 4) * Activates "Blue Space" from his Graveyard, negating "Echidna" (ATK 0). * Activates "Crossroads Ritual". ** Mashiro chains "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Vennominon" (ATK 2500). ** Sosuke banishes "Demolisher" and "Releaser" to Ritual Summon "Mercenary Demon". (ATK 2600) (cannot be targeted by effects and Mashiro can't Special Summon) * Before the battle, Mashiro activates his face-down "The Skill". * Attacks and destroys "Echidna" with "Mercenary" (ATK 3000). ** The ATK of "Vennominon" becomes 3500. * Sets 1 card. (hand 1) Turn 6: Mashiro * (hand 5) * Attacks and destroys "Mercenary" (ATK 2600) with "Vennominon" (Sosuke 2000 → 1100). * Normal Summons "Masked Chameleon". ** Special Summons "Alligator". *** Adds his last "The Skill". * Tunes both to Synchro Summon "Great Alien Invader". ** The ATK of "Vennominon" becomes 4000. (hand 5) At this point, Mashiro calls the duel off. Category:chapters